White History
by Ac3MaGi
Summary: Mainy an idea i came up with about what hitsugaya was like before soul society. It's just my first story so it isn't a masterpiece. Please Review so i know what you guys think of it. Still Practising.. Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite....
1. Chapter 1

---This is my first fiction so please go a little easy please. Advice to improve is welcome… just not flames. Thank you---

"Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya spun around to see a raven-haired girl jogging towards him.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He said irritably as she caught up with him and doubled up panting."

Ignoring the remark, she pulled him into a hug and said: "Congratulations on making it into the institute, Shiro-chan!" she said happily.

He made to argue, but was stopped in mid sentence by the school bell. "I'll see you after school then." Hinamori called after him as the filed into their classes.

When the final bell went, he immediately went outside and sat under on of the trees. As he expected, coming here wasn't going to be a walk in the park. He was out of place in class, surrounded with people much older than him, and being top in the entrance exam despite his age also drew some sceptism from his classmates. Suddenly, a voice behind him called, "Konnichiwa, Shiro-chan!"

He looked around and saw Hinamori sitting down next to him beaming happily at him.

They talked for quite a while and came across the topic of what their previous lives in the material world had been like. "So, how was it, do you remember?" she asked.

Hitsugaya craned his head upwards towards the sky, memories of old flooding his mind.

-Flashback-

Born near a small village near the mountains, Hitsugaya Toshiro was the only one of his siblings born with snow white hair. He didn't remember much about his mother, she having left while he was only a baby. His appearance tended to draw attention when his father, a master woodcutter, took him along when he traveled into the village, but as time passed they slowly got used to his presence and even greeted him cheerily when he passed.

As a child, his father never spoke of his mother, despite him having asked about her numerous times, and every time she was mentioned, his father's face would darken and he would refuse to say anything more.

One day, while helping his father in the mountains, a blizzard struck, and they were separated. While trying to find his way back, he stumbled upon an abandoned hut. Although it was old and some planks had already been torn off, but it would still able to provide shelter for the night so he quickly made his way towards it.

Once inside, he scanned the inside of the hut, ice was creeping in from the places where the wood had crumbled off and there was mould growing on the walls. Suddenly, the hut door was flung open and snow started to fill the hut. Looking round, he saw a woman standing at the door, her skin white as snow, and long white hair to rival his fanned out by the fierce wind.

He didn't know why, but he felt that he had seen her before, so captivated was he; he failed to notice the snow that was filling the hut.

As he started to lose consciousness, the woman raised her hands and placed then on his brow, at the same time, he felt some unbidden power flowing through his body, and felt something awaken inside of him, flooding every cell. As the haze filled his mind he heard her voice saying, "My final gift to you, son."

When he woke up, he realized that he was in a completely different place. Sitting up, he scanned his surroundings, and found that he was lying on a straw bed in a small wooden house.

Before he had time to think, a voice called out: "Oh, you awake?"

Looking at the doorway, he saw an old woman at the doorway. "Hey oba-san, where am I?" he said.

"You're in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai," she offered.

"That doesn't answer my question, how did you find me and why did you bring me here?" he shouted angrily.

She marched forward, and sat on a nearby stool, saying: "You're in Soul Society, put simply, it something like the afterlife, but that doesn't people are not immortal by any means, though aging is slowed to such an extent that lifespans of 2000 or more years are not unheard of. Such ages, however, are usually limited to shinigami or other Soul Society dwellers capable of manipulating spirit energy. People can be killed as regular humans are,. And a soul that dies in Soul Society is reincarnated on Earth as a new human with no past memories."

She stood up, "If you understand, let me introduce you to your new caretaker," she said put the door open to reveal a raven haired girl beaming at him, "Hinamori Momo."

-End of flashback-

"Hey, Shiro-chan, you ok? You're spacing out," Hinamori said, poking his shoulder slightly.

"Let's go back, Hinamori." He said, packing up his things.

"Hey, wait a minute, you didn't answer my question, Shiro-chan." She said, racing after him.

He turned around, faced her and said: "It was nothing much. Come on it's late, let's go."


	2. De ja vu

- K, new chapter, one of my friends wanted me to make him go back to the place where he died… so here's the new chap.

Chapter 2

In Soul Society, only when you manage to achieve your shikai will you be recognized as a full-fledged Shinigami. It was not something that could be done relying on talent alone, as it required the individual to reach inside themselves. "Maybe -"

"Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori's cheery voice shattered his thoughts. Looking up from his seat, he saw her taking a seat next to him. "To think we're classmates now! Congratulations, Shiro-chan! "

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" he said, the irritation he felt showing plainly on his face.

"That's mean, Shiro-chan." Hinamori said, frowning slightly.

"Tell you what, I'll quit calling you, 'Shiro-chan' when you achieve your shikai, okay?" she said as they walked towards their dorms after the final bell went.

"It's a deal then." He replied before going into his room.

Stretching out across his bed, he went through the day's events, and contemplated the challenge Hinamori had set out before him. Sitting up, he said to himself, "All the more reason to get this done quicker," before turning to his work.

The next day in class, he could not focus. He had been up all night thinking of and trying to find ways to awaken his zangpakto. The lesson seemed to slip through his mind, leaving not even a trace of meaning behind.

"… so, today you shall be practicing on minor hollows showing up in Shinto village. You will have to work together with your partner and avoid any trouble, understood?" the teacher concluded.

"Shinto… Shinto… why did that name seem so familiar?" he thought to himself.

As they made their way towards the senkaimon gate, Hitsugaya continued to ponder about the myterious village and why it seemed to familiar when he was sure that they had never ventured there on a practise mission before.

"I can't believe we're partners, Shiro-chan! Isn't this great?" Hinamori chirped as she jogged along side him.

As they entered the gate , Hitsugaya felt the zangpakto on his back pulse, but before he could think or worry about it, the gate had opened, transporting them to a small village by a forested mountain range.

Now he knew why it sounded so familiar.

-It's a little short, but I think the next one will be a little longer; so hitsugaya ended up back in his hometown, and there's gonna be some stuff coming his way. I think I'll have the next chapter up in roughly a week. (school). Pls read and review. Thanks -


	3. Back to the Forest

-Still having trouble finding out how the site works e.g. how do I even reply to reviews?? Anyway chapter 3… sorry if it isn't as good, bit of a rush job… anyway, around next week then?-

"Shiro-Chan? You ok?" Hinamori asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Breaking out of his daze, he replied: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Looking back at the village, he took in every last detail. The houses, the people, the mountains that hemmed the area, rays of light from the morning sun peeking through the jagged peaks, he took in an intoxicating breath, seeing the village was like seeing an old friend.

"Look's like we're off for the mountains Shiro-Chan." said Hinamori after the teams were assigned their patrol areas. He jumped as if he had received an electric shock. "The mountains! That was where-"

He didn't stop to think, and before he knew it, he was sprinting up towards the forested mountain range with Hinamori at his wake. "Shiro-Chan, wait-"

The rest of her sentence was lost as he entered the snowbound mountain-side. Ducking under and jumping over the low-hanging branches that obstructed the old dirt path, he mind was focused on one thing only; finding the hut.

The wind was starting to pick up. He had been wandering aimlessly through the forest for what seemed like an eternity. Just when he was wishing he had not left Hinamori behind, a soft voice broke the eerie silence, a woman's! It had to be his mother, pushing through the undergrowth, he ran straight to the source of the voice; crashing into a startled Hinamori.

"You shouldn't have run off like that Shiro-Chan! I was worried!" Hinamori reprimanded him much like she would have done to a child, brushing the snow off her robes.

"Gomen…" Hitsugaya murmured, he was glad to have found her, but at the same time he could feel the disappointment welling up in his chest. Suddenly, a hair-curling cry echoed over the crimson sky.

"A hollow?" he thought, scanning the sky, his hands closing around the light-blue hilt of his zangpakto. He heard Hinamori gasp as a hand, white and ridiculously large emerged tearing through the fabric of space.

"Shiro-Chan, run!" Hinamori cried as the hollow emerged from the tear. He could tell immediately that it was no ordinary hollow. It's size, it level of its spirit power, it overwhelmed his senses as his knees gave way crashing into the snow.

The creature swung its hand towards his; knocking him back into a tree. White spots burst in front of his eyes. Just before he lost consciousness, he saw Hinamori frantically trying to get to him. He saw the hollow bearing down on her, and her screams filled the evening sky.

"Hinamori…" he said weakly. Then darkness consumed him and he knew no more.

-Ideas running a little dry 4 this story, so i'm rounding it up in around either the next chapter or the next 2. finishing next chapter now. Anyway posting next week again. R & R? (To Yan Yu: If i hear you say ichigo 1 more time, I'll write yaoi -.-) -


	4. Owari: Back down the Hill

-Last chapter!! No more… no more…. Alright… I'm running short on ideas for this fic so I just gonna end it to alleviate everyone's agony. Thanks to those who reviewed or are going to review XD –

Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness.

A flash of blue.

He sat bolt upright, but stared once more into darkness. Standing up, he readied himself..

Another flash.

This time he was prepared. Lunging towards the source of the light, he was surprised that it did not fade this time, but continued burning clear and bright in the distance.

Reaching the source, the flame suddenly extinguished, leaving him lost in the pitch black surroundings again. Trying to grope his way out, his hands suddenly closed around the hilt of a sword. As soon as his skin made contact with the weapon, it immediately burned with an icy blue aura.

Within the flame, something stirred. A pair of blood-red eyes stared back at him from the recesses of the flames, green met red and he felt the light consuming him, ensnaring his senses.

Then, a voice seemingly from within the flame spoke.

"Guardian, do you still wish to fight?"

"Guardian?" Hitsugaya echoed, clearly confused.

"The heavenly guardian is born into soul society only every few centuries. Its power is granted to the soul in order to protect those it cares for. Now, I ask again, do you still wish to fight."

Hitsugaya's mind was in a whirl. Heavenly guardian? Him? His head was pounding. Then he suddenly remembered. Hinamori protecting him from the hollow, despite being outclassed. His mind was set and he knew the answer before he gave it.

"Yes."

The being's eyes widened for a moment, then, it rose from the flame, slowly taking form.

"Then use my strength. Call out…"

"Soten ni zase dairugen, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Hitsugaya was back in the forest. Looking at the zangpakto in his hands, he found that it had gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to the base of its hilt by a chain. Raising his head, he saw the hollow about to deliver the finishing move. Seething with rage, he simultaneously raised his sword, the immense reiatsu immediately overflowed from the tip of the blade. He saw the overflow taking the form of a Chinese dragon. He saw the ice and snow flowing around it, as if the weather was under his control.

Swinging the sword in the direction of the hollow, the dragon flew towards it; freezing it instantly after making contact. Then, as if on instinct, he flung the crescent blade with all his might towards the frozen hollow. The chain encircled it, the blade locking it in. HE pulled back the chain, and the hollow shattered immediately, Sending shards of ice flying into the sky, sparkling like stars in the darkening sky.

As his sword resealed itself, he made his way towards Hinamori. As the wind was picking up, he carried her into a clump of trees. Propping her against a tree, he saw that she had suffered many wounds to her limbs and sides, her zangpakto still clutched loosely in her hands.

Suddenly, the wind changed course and started blowing towards them. He turned around and saw her again; the woman with snow-white hair cascading down her back, and skin so pale she seemed to emit a faint glow. She smiled. Her smile although eerie, seemed to warm his heart.

She glided towards them, but left snow below untouched.. She stretched out her hand and just as she had done before, placed it on Hinamori's forehead.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in wonder as a white aura engulfed Hinamori. To his astonishment, All her wounds seemed to be knitting at an amazing rate. When she had finished, she pulled back just as Hitsugaya rushed forward to support Hinamori.

Turning back to his mother, meaning to thank her, he found that she had already gone. Somewhere around his navel, Hinamori stirred.

"Shiro-chan… you okay?" she said weakly

"Baka.. I should be the one asking that." He said.

"Ah, the hollow!" She sat bolt upright looking around frantically.

"It's gone"

Hinamori's eyes widened. "Shiro-chan, don't tell me you… but how?"

"Looks like you can't call me shiro-chan anymore, huh?"

He explained to her what had transpired, leaving out the part about his mother. "She doesn't need to know that." He told himself.

When the wind died down, using the overhanging branches, he pushed his way through the forest, and supported Hinamori down the mountain.

-K, last chapter for this story. If I continue I would probably go off track. Either way, I'm gonna read up a bit and try for romance. (it's not my thing but my life in on the line cause my friend already threatened to kill me if I don't write 1 fast.)-


End file.
